


The boy

by fryebitch



Category: Devil May Cry, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryebitch/pseuds/fryebitch
Summary: this work is a joke yall ok
Kudos: 5





	The boy

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a joke yall ok

It was a usual day at Hogwarts for Severus. Nothing really happened. Not even James Potter bothered to pick on him or do any other unpleasant things he'd normally do to him just for existing. Severus wasn't complaining, he enjoyed the calm day.  
Severus was sitting under a tree reading a book. He didn't have any classes to go to anymore so he just decided to have a moment for himself. Other students were walking, running, talking near him. He heard few people whispering something about him. He didn't mind, used to it after all the years.  
He was deep into the reading when out of nowhere a shadow covered him. Severus looked up to see the person who interrupted him. A tall, skinny black haired boy stood before him. A ravenclav. Severus has never seen him. Was he new?  
"May I sit to you?" He asked, giving a lazy smile. Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise. Nobody except for Lily ever wanted to sit with him. "Sure," Severus said after a while. The other boy's smile widened and sat down right next to him, maybe a little bit too close. Severus didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do or say. "What are you reading?" The boy asked again. Severus turned his head to look at him. He still was smiling. "Some poetry book I found under the library's regal," he said slowly "it has it's cover ripped off, I don't know who wrote it." Severus was looking all over the boy's face. He really couldn't recognize him. He was looking into the book, probably reading the page it's opened on. When he raised his eyes from the book, Severus quickly turned his gaze away. "I've never seen or read this book either," he said with a little chuckle in his voice "it's nicely written though." Severus only nodded to that. They were both silent for a moment. Then the boy spoke up "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself, my apologies," he held out his hand to Severus "you can call me V." Severus hesitated a bit but then took his hand and shook it lightly "Severus, pleased to meet you." The boy, V, smiled again "Pleasure all mine." His hand was warm. "I've never noticed you before, truth be told," Severus started "are you new?" V laughed softly to that. "Typical Slytherin, you all never even look at us." Severus looked down to his lap. Is he going to make fun of him now? "I was here every year, from the first to the seventh. I can't blame you for not noticing me though. I try to not be seen." Severus looked up to meet V's eyes again. V put his hand on Severus' shoulder "Well, I see you like poetry," he leaned a bit closer to Severus "I do too, would you like to come to my room and read some together?" V was too close, Severus had to move a bit away from him. "That'd be nice but, how would I get to your room?" Severus asked, a bit confused. "Don't worry, I'd find a way to get you there." V grinned at him. Severus wasn't sure if what was offered was meant seriously or just as a joke. V looked like a nice guy. He wasn't really sure why a Ravenclav would want to be friends with some greasy Slytherin with a bad reputation. But there was something about him, something that made Severus trust him. So he agreed. V gave him place and time to meet at, then gave his shoulder a light squeeze, stood up and left. Severus kept on staring to the direction he went, even after he no longer could see him.

The next day, after his classes, he was on his way to the place where he was going to meet V. The hall was almost empty. Only few students walked there. He was close to the place of meeting, when suddenly Potter and Black walked from the corridor. Severus tried to pay no attention to them in hope they would leave him alone but when he was about to pass them, Potter yelled at him. Severus turned his head only and then in a moment he was on the ground. When did he cast a spell? He didn't notice. Severus tried to get up but he was showed down again. "Let me go, Potter," Severus hissed at him. They only laughed at him. They kept him pinned to the ground while making some comments on him. He didn't listen to them, all Severus could think about was him being late to his meeting. Then he heard the voice he so quickly learned to like. "Would you be so kind and leave him alone?" V said very calmly. "Oh, V! You already came to return the cloak?" James together with Sirius at once lost all their interest in Severus and walked closer to talk to V. Severus got up to his feet quickly but stood at the same place, looking at V. Was he friends with Potter and his band? "No. I haven't put it to use yet." he said with a blank explanation in his face. V walked to Severus, very close. Severus wondered if he knew what personal space is. "You alright?" He asked, looking worried. Severus nodded. "Shall we go then?" Severus nodded again. V nodded back and took a hold on his wrist. He dragged him quickly across the hallway. Potter and Back only looked at them with a surprised look on their faces.

V threw the invisibility cloak at him. "Potter lend you this?" V chucked, not knowing where to look since he couldn't see Severus anymore. "He owed me help." He simply said and gestured to follow him. Severus walked as close to him as possible. It was a clever idea how to get him to his room.   
Severus pulled the cloak off once the doors of V's room were closed. He looked around the room while V went to sit on his bed, patting on a spot for Severus to sit. "Where are your roommates?" Severus asked while sitting down, in front of V so he could see his face. "They don't spend much time in here. They're either outside or in the common room." V suddenly smiled widely "They're scared of me," V laughed, reached into his nightstand and pulled out a thin book. He held it close to his chest. "Why would they be scared of you?" Severus asked. V hummed. "I'm not sure. There are some rumors going around. Maybe they believe in them." Severus raised his eyebrow "What rumors?" He was curious. "That I'm cursed, possessed, know the darkest magic to be," V was silent for a moment, thinking "that i have a devil in me," V looked Severus in the eye and smiled. "And are they true?" V's smile widened even more "Maybe." He said. "Mysterious, aren't you?" Severus smiled. V's smile suddenly disappeared. Did he say something wrong? V raised his hands and put them on Severus' cheeks, holding his face. "That was the first time I saw you smile," V said, voice low. "you should do it more often." Severus felt his face heat up. "Oh, you're blushing!" Severus looked down, closing his eyes. Why was he blushing? He knew V for just two days and he already made him feel like this. First Lily, now this. Severus felt ridiculous. V put his hands away, which made Severus look up. V was opening the book. He looked into Severus' eyes for a moment, then started reading. Severus loved to hear his voice.

They started meeting like this every Monday. They sometimes spoke, had snacks , but mostly just read poetry. Severus learned that V writes his own poems too. V was too shy to share them all with Severus, but he did show him few. Severus also accepted the fact he fell for the boy. He cherished every moment they spent together. He enjoyed every little touch, even if it's just their knees brushing when they sat together. He wished for this to never end.

They were having tea, didn't talk much. Just drank their teas. V noticed Severus' cup was empty and without a word he filled it again. Severus thanked him and V smiled in return. He didn't stop looking at him. Severus looked up to meet his eyes. "I'd like to show you something." V said. Severus raised his eyebrow. He did it so often. It always made V smile. "What is it?" V stood up and so did Severus. "You don't have to stand," V chucked. Severus didn't sit though. They were just standing and staring at each other for a while, then V raised his hand and the room was full of light. Severus groaned and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw V still standing on the same spot. V's hair color was different. How did he do that? It was beautifully white as snow. Severus reached out to touch it. V didn't move away. He only smiled. Severus did too. "Do you like it?" V asked. "Yes, looks good on you." Severus said. "What kind of spell did you use?" V laughed and shook his head. "I didn't use any," Severus raised his eyebrow again. He was about to ask something but then he felt something brush against his thigh. He looked down and nearly yelled out. The was a black panter. It scared Severus so much he jumped away. V laughed loudly and crouched next to the animal to give it a pet on its head. "Don't be scared, it's a good kitty, won't hurt you." Severus' heart was beating so fast. He couldn't calm down. "How– how did it– what?" V stood up, quickly went to Severus and wrapped his arm around his back to help him calm down. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you," V said. Severus nodded, staring at the panter. "His name is Shadow. I also have a bird and," V paused "well, something." Severus teared his eyes away from Shadow and looked at V instead. "But how did it get in here?" V was thinking of what to say a bit. "I summoned him," he said. Summoned? "What do you mean?" Severus was rather shocked. V went to sit on the bed. Severus followed, and so did Shadow. "I don't know," V started "I just can do it. Always could." Shadow sat in front of Severus and put his head on his lap. Severus panicked a bit, but then tried to pet him on the head like V did before. V watched as he did so, smiling sweetly. "I've never trusted anyone enough to show them. You're the first one." Severus turned his head to look him in eyes. He was glad V trusted him this much. He really appreciated it. "Thanks," Severus said quietly. "Now that you know of my secret, you could tell me about yours." V grinned. "I know something's bothering you." Severus looked away. Has he noticed? Shadow suddenly disappeared. V wrapped his both arms around Severus and rested his head on his shoulder. Severus' heart was now beating even faster than when he got scared by Shadow. V's hold tightened and Severus felt trapped. Should he tell him? Confess his feelings? They knew each other for just a month or so. Severus was nervous. He didn't know what to do. Just when he was about to finally say something, he was pushed down into the bed. V sat on him and crossed his arms. "I won't get off until you tell me, Sev." Severus' face felt as in fire. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. V imitated the raised eyebrow thing and hummed loudly. Just then had Severus realized where exactly V sat. His face probably was on fire for real now. Severus put his hands on his face and whined. V leaned closer, took a hold on his hands and forced them away from Severus' face. V's face was so close now. Their noses almost touched. Severus didnt even know which one of them closed the gap between them. It felt like hours. Their lips only parted for a second when they needed air. Severus' head was empty he could only feel and think of V's lips on his. They were so soft. Severus could get addicted. V suddenly yanked his head up. They were both panting heavily, looking into each other's eyes. "You still haven't said anything. I won't get off," Severus put his hands on V's waist and gave V a wide smile.  
"Good."


End file.
